jelsa_jack_frost_and_elsafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is a character from "Rise Of The Guardians" He is immortal, a guardian. He has been around for 300 years, but no one could ever see him, no one He is the older brother of Emma. He is voiced by Chris Pine. Story Jack was first seen getting out of the ice, the man in the moon gave him a staff, which he thought was the source of his powers, he was having fun with his powers when he realized he could fly but when he asked a child where he is, the child passed through his body, realizing that he was invisible 300 years passed, he was 318 and then he saw children playing and decided to throw a snowball at one of them, Jamie. When one of Jamie's friends, Pippa hit a girl named Cupcake, who was building a snowman. Jack wanted to continue the fun and turned cupcake to madness to happiness, they continued to play then Jack made it slippery on Jamie's ride, When Jamie landed, a couch bumped into him. Jack just laughed. When the children went home, Jack told them that he was the reason at these snow, but a child passed through him again and Jack flew away Jack saw Jamie and his sister, Sophie playing from the window, he later went into their roof and talks to the man in the moon, the one who put him in the world Jack walked and later saw one of Sandman's whips. He touched one of it and then a dolphin whip came He later heard something and decided to follow it It was the Easter Bunny (Also known as Bunnymund) Then two of the yetis grabbed him and put him in a sack The easter bunny disappeard and the yetis threw him inside a portal into the north pole The elves opened the sack and Jack came out of it North (Santa Claus) said he will be a guardian "What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" Jack asked them They later showed the globe which was darken by an evil sorcerer, Pitch Black North took Jack to a room and asks him what his center is, Jack didn't knew what is center is "The Tooth palace is in trouble" Toothania (also known as Tooth Fairy or Tooth) said "EVERYBODY LOVES THE SLEIGH" said North Everyone rode on the sleigh then Jack fell He was caught by that thing Bunnymund looked down to see him "Aw, you do care" said Jack When they were In the tooth palace, Pitch was there Jack was in a room and Pitch distracted him Jack realized he had a past since Tooth told him so The Guardians collected the Teeth Bunnymund kept winning and Jack have no choice but to freeze him After collecting the teeth, we went to Jamie's house and he can see everyone, except for Jack A dog came and Bunnymund and the other guardians ran, Jack cannot be seen so he didn't run The other guardians fell asleep "Oops" Jack said While North was asleep, Sophie, Jamie's sister came and crashed the magic snow globe and went inside the portal North and the others later woke up Jack and Sandy were outside when they noticed Pitch Pitch had nowhere to go since it is 2 vs 1 Pitch called the fearlings and then the other guardians came They attacked the fearlings Then while the others were on the sleigh, Jack nearly fell, luckily, the sleigh caught him While Sandy was attacking the other dark shadows Pitch stabbed him from behind, which made him die Jack was mad at Pitch and started to attack him Pitch fell, Jack fell too but luckily The sleigh caught him Pitch was not defeated yet! He was still alive The guardians did Sandy's funeral while Jack was sitting "I wish i could've done something" Jack said "But what about when you nearly killed Pitch?" North said Jack put his hoodie out and then the guardians went to Bunnymund's Warren Then, they heard something, It was Sophie Tooth accidently scared Sophie because of the teeth Jack put snow on Bunnymund's eyes so he will not be mad at Sophie They enjoyed coloring the eggs And then Jack promised to return Sophie home along with Baby Tooth At Sophie's home, Jack heard something, It sounded familiar Jack looked down, it was Pitch's Lair Pitch kept distracting Jack so He could have time to destroy the eggs. He even gave Jack his Tooth Box of Memories Jack forgot Baby Tooth and then all the eggs for easter... are gone.. The guardians blamed Jack for everything and he sadly flew away and went to Antartica Jack was mad at Pitch and quickly, Pitch told Jack if he joins him, the children will believe in them But Jack refused and Pitch revealed he had Baby Tooth all along Pitch told Jack he will only bring Baby Tooth back if he give his staff to him Jack gave his staff to Pitch But Pitch refused to give Baby Tooth Baby Tooth bit Pitch, then Pitch threw Baby Tooth away Pitch broke Jack's staff then he attacked him and then Jack hit the iceberg and fell into a valley Jack realized he still have his Tooth Box He opened it then realized that He saved his little sister so he died and The Man In The Moon made him come back to life Jack came out of the valley and went to Pitch's Lair to save the little tooth fairies and then they said they can't fly because there were only a few left believing There was only one left, but it can never be gone, It was Jamie! Jack made it snow on Jamie's room to keep him from believing Suddenly.... "Jack Frost" Jamie said "Can you see me? Can you hear me?" Jack asked Jamie nodded Jack was very happy Suddenly, the black thing came out of nowhere Jack met the guardians again Bunnymund was very small Jamie laughed at bunnymund as he told bunny everything The black thing suddenly came, PITCH! Jack flew up to Pitch to defeat him, but fell because of Pitch's powers Jack landed to the ground headfirst "JACK!" Jamie yelled as he helped him up Pitch was happy to see the guardians scared "Jack, I'm Scared" Jamie said Jack remembered his sister's voice He threw a snowball at Pitch The guardians said they will protect the children And the children said they will protect the guardians "I believe in you, i'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie shouted The black became gold they started to attack Pitch was about to snap Jack from behind when Sandy grabbed him from behind. Sandman was alive again! They played and Jack realized his center was fun. Pitch got up and saw them Pitch ran but bumped into North's belly Pitch was surronded by fearlings because of his fear North made Jack a true guardian as he promised he will protect the children of the world Jamie hugged Jack because he was about to leave Jack hugged Jamie back. Jack waved at the children And the guardians went back to the north pole Category:Characters